Hey DJ could you play this song
by Padfootrules3
Summary: New Moon Spoilers: Bella was still set on having Edward change her, but he couldn't not yet at least, she went to Jacksonville. She came back to find his house ALMOST empty and came up with a way to get him back.
1. The Ultimatum

I couldn't imagine that this was how my life ended up, I was sitting in my bed with his arms wrapped around my waist as he feverishly kissed my neck. I know I shouldn't have forgiven him as easily as I did, after the whole leaving me to practically die in the forest, while he ran off to deal with his feelings, but what can I say I love Edward Cullen with ever ounce of my mortal being. I still couldn't get over the fact that he had just proposed, but I still had the never-ending question in the back of my mind. _Will he ever change me?_ I needed to know so I decided to muster all the courage I could and ask him.

"Edward…" I asked barely above a whisper.

"Yes love?"

"Can I just say how happy I am that you're back."

"I'm so glad you came to rescue me I don't know why I ever left you in the first place, I'd do anything to keep you with me forever."

"Would you change me tonight then?"

He growled with too much anger behind it in response and I knew right away that that wasn't a good thing. "You know I will not do that to you right now. I already promised that I would when we graduate, but that's it. There's no way I can take your life from you before you even have a chance to do that."

"But why?" was all I could manage before the tears started falling, "You can promise me what I want, but you never do anything about it. And all I can do is hope that one day you'll actually give in and do what's best for **US**. So change me, or you can just leave and come back when you finally make up your mind." I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, sure he had been back for a month now, but these thoughts had been lingering in my head the entire time.

"If that's what you want, and since I can't force myself to change you yet, I guess I will see you later. I love you Bella Swan." He got off the bed and before I knew it he was gone.

How could he just do that to me? I was finally able to convince myself he was here to stay this time and he just goes off and leaves me. I no longer had Jacob Black as a friend so any inkling I had of getting someone to let me lean on was out of the question. Why had I given him the ultimatum like that? I love him unconditionally and that's all that matters. Why couldn't I wait just a few months longer and he would change me no questions asked. I decided that since I wouldn't be able to stand being around Fork's any longer when I wasn't with him, to call my mom and let her know I would be joining her and Phil in Jacksonville for the rest of the school year. First I had to tell Charlie. I walked down the stairs ver carefully making sure that I wouldn't fall. I made all the way down and walked into the family room where he was watching the game.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bell's what's up?" He asked still keeping his eyes on the game.

"I was just wondering if I could finish out the school in Jacksonville with mom?"

"What about that Cullen boy I bet he isn't going to be very happy with this."

"This is about him actually."

"Oh okay, well Bella if this is what you want then who am I to stop you? I'm just glad you're not moping around the house this time like you did those months ago."

"Don't worry dad I think I will be perfectly fine this time."

"Okay I guess I should talk to your mom to make the arrangements, but if I ever get a call saying you're moping all the time then Dr. Cullen better know a good plastic surgeon because Edward's face will be beyond the normal healing process." I suppressed a giggle when he told me this, if only he knew that he couldn't do anything that would damage Edward's face.

"Thanks so much dad."

"No problem, but I am going to miss your cooking around here." With that he went off to phone mom, and I went upstairs to do the next thing that I had to do.

I sat at my desk thinking what I could possibly start the letter off with, and then the pen in my hand touched the paper, and I lost all control of the word that were being scrawled onto the paper.

_Dear Edward._

_Let me just say that I love you with all my heart, and I will always love you until I die, but right now things are complicated and I don't think that we should be around each other. I am leaving not forever but long enough until you think about what I said, because it is still how I feel. I think it would be best if you stayed here and don't come find me until you are confident that you will change me. Right now I still love you, but if you come after me and still are dead set on leaving me this way then I might not love you anymore. So good bye for now, and don't you dare go back to the Voltera again._

_Your Lamb,_

_Bella_

I left the note on my pillow where I knew he would find it. Charlie walked into my room and I had just enough time to hide the note before he noticed it.

"So Renee said your plane is at 4:25 today and the tickets will be at the help desk for you, and she will be there to pick you up at around 2:00 in the morning their time. She wasn't sure whether you wanted to be there right away or not. So she decided the sooner the better."

"I want to go there as soon as possible." I inwardly thanked mom, because if I had to wait until tomorrow I might have changed my mind.

"Well do you need some help packing?"

"Sure, thanks dad."

We had most of my things packed with in the next hour and a half and it was nearing three thirty so I figured if I needed anything that wasn't packed, I would get it at my mom's house. We drove to the airport silently. I had placed the letter on my pillow right before we left and now there was no turning back.


	2. Empty Almost

I had been living in Jacksonville for around three months so far. Graduation was quickly approaching and surprisingly the new school wasn't that bad. There were a few people I actually considered friends, and my mom always reassured me that it was a good thing to make friends who aren't in my boyfriend's family. I was kind of depressed that I still hadn't heard anything from Edward, when I left I thought he would have changed his mind and got on the first plane to come here. I always thought about what I did, never once was mind to far from that thought, but why wasn't he here yet. I hoped that he still loved me as much as I loved him. I decided that I really needed to go back to Forks and see him.

The next day was graduation and I couldn't miss it, so I scheduled a flight for an hour or so after it. I had all my things packed and ready to go by the time it was time to leave for the high school. I was sitting anxiously in my seat waiting for them to call my name and get the whole ceremony over with. The valedictorian's speech seemed to go on and on. I tuned most of it out only remembering things like "We are all going to go on to bigger and better things" and "What life will be like in ten years." Ten years I thought, still looking like I was 18 and spending every moment of my day with Edward, that's what's in ten years for me, I just knew it. Sometime during my daydreams they started calling names and before I knew it I was standing on the stage accepting my diploma and walking back to my seats. The ceremony commenced and all the now graduated students throw their caps in the air, and I ran for my mom and Phil to say goodbye.

The plane ride seemed to take forever, and by the end I was tapping my foot waiting for the fasten seatbelts sign to turn off. I waited for the passengers in front of me to get off and grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment. I stepped off the plane and was surrounded by gray. Something I had missed so much being in Florida. I called Charlie from the airport letting him know that my plane landed safely and he said he would be right there to pick me up. I gathered my luggage and waited on a bench near the airport entrance for him to come pick me up.

I was lost in my thoughts when he came up and tapped me on the shoulders. I'd forgotten how much I missed Charlie; sure I had talked to him every single week while I was away but nothing can compare to seeing someone in person. I got up and hugged him, and then he grabbed my packs and headed for the car.

I was so excited about seeing Edward, that I practically ran out of the cruiser as soon as Charlie pulled up to his house. I opened the door with the hidden key and ran upstairs to my room and got my truck keys. I was shocked that everything was exactly the same as I left it. The only thing that was different was the note was crumbled up in a ball and lying on the side of my bed. I walked down the stairs just as Charlie was dragging my bags through the door, I helped him with on of them and then I walked out to my truck.

I drove for twenty minutes until I found the Cullen's driveway. I couldn't believe it, after all these months the thought of Edward still made my heart do somersaults. I turned off the truck, and walked up the driveway. Something felt different about the house now, though I couldn't exactly put my finger on it. There were three of their cars in the driveway, so hopefully someone would be home. I walked up to the door and knocked a few times. When no one answered I turned the doorknob and surprisingly it was unlocked.

I walked in and my jaw dropped to the ground. Everything was gone. There were no traces that the family I grew to call my own had even lived there. I walked around hoping that something was there to remind me of them, anything, even the tiniest shred of paper with one of their names on it.

NOTHING.

My hopes were up so high, and they came plummeting down all to fast. There was nothing, I couldn't believe they would do this, I said I would come back. I walked into the basement hoping there would be something they forgot to take. I walked down the stairs and tripped when I got to the last step. I laid there for what seemed like an hour before I stood up and dusted myself off. I turned the corner and there it was in all its glory, Edward's piano. How could he leave that behind? He loved this thing more than anything. I sat on the bench and my fingers ran along the keys. Here I was next to the one thing Edward couldn't live without, well as close to living gets for him, and he wasn't there by my side. Why did I leave in the first place? I had no idea where he was, and even if I did and went to find him, he probably wouldn't have taken me back. Oh great here it comes the depression again, it was inevitable.

I walked back upstairs, and knew there was one place left I had to look. I walked up the second flight of stairs and opened his bedroom door. My jaw dropped his entire CD collection was there. Why didn't he take them? I wondered, this was his reason for being happy, his life. Oh my god what had I done? There was no way he would have left all this if he hadn't been suicidal. I couldn't even begin to think of what happened the last time and now it was happening or had happened again. I had to do everything in my power to find him. Hopefully I wouldn't be too late.

I walked outside of the house and around to their backyard, and I saw a pair of eyes in the trees. I ran to them, not thinking of what they could be all I knew was that no one really knew where they lived other than myself and them, so maybe it was one of them. The last thing I remembered was the voice inside of my head saying,** You really should get better judgement next time.** That is if there would be a next time for me.

I figured what was happening a few hours into it. I felt a burning sensation constantly, that made me want to end my life right then. But I knew that once this happened I would be free to search for Edward for all eternity and that made me put all the pain aside.

The pain eventually died and I could see, smell and hear everything so much better. I heard a deer's pulse as it ran by and the blood lust kicked it. I attacked it in no more than 5 seconds and drained it completely. I then covered up the body with a pile of leaves and ran off to find more.

After about three or four my thirst was almost gone and I knew it was time to put my plan into action. If Edward was anywhere close by he would come, he had to, or else I won't know what to do with myself. But what if he wasn't anywhere close or worse what if he had managed to accomplish what he didn't the first time we broke up?


	3. Now is not the time

I eventually found my way back to Charlie's house and he was inside sitting at the kitchen tabled looking extremely worried. He must have heard me close the door and looked up. He almost instantly jumped up and gave me the biggest hug I have ever felt.

"Isabella Swan, WHERE WERE YOU?" he seemed kind of angry but happy at the same time.

"Sorry dad, I went to visit the Cullen's but they had moved and I was in their back yard because I thought I saw something, and I tripped over a branch and passed out I guess."

"Well I am so happy you're back. I didn't know where you went."

"Umm, dad, how long have the Cullens been gone?"

"I think I remember something about Dr. Cullen leaving a week or two after you did, he didn't tell anyone why. We all guessed he got a better job and decided to take it. However some people think you broke Edward's heart and he made them move."

"What?"

"Yeah, the boy was really depressed after you left, he didn't go to school the entire week after you left and no one saw any of them outside of the school. And that includes the two girls shopping."

"Oh…" was all I could say, I always knew I would end up hurting them but how did it get this bad. "Do you happen to know where they went?"

"I believe it was somewhere in Alaska, Dr. Cullen said something about being closer to family up there."

"Thanks dad."

"No problem, no go rest, you look really pale, and when you get up I'm feeding you a full course meal."

"Ok, goodnight, oh by the way what day is it?"

"Its Thursday."

"Thanks dad," I made my way up to the stairs, and turned on the extremely slow computer.

Once it was loaded I searched the Internet for all the radio stations in Alaska. Thankfully there weren't a lot because I didn't have all night to do this.

I dialed the first radio station.

"Hello there, what is your name?" a guy answered.

"My name is Bella and I was wondering if I could make a request."

"Sure, it's been a rather slow night, so what'll it be?"

"I'd like it if you could play _If I Fall_ by Amber Pacific."

"Okay let me look for it…" the phone went silent for a minute and then the guy came back, " I found it, would you like to make a shout out on the air?"

"Yes please."

"Okay let me start the song first," I could hear the song playing in the background, "Ok start your shout out."

"My name is Bella, and this song goes out to Edward, I want you to know I still love and if it's possible meet me in our meadow tomorrow I'll be waiting there all day."

I hung up the phone and turned the radio station on on my computer and I could hear the song playing.

_This is for the ones who believe their lives won't change  
Hoping that someday things will mend and be the same  
This is for the ones who have lost it all when all that's left to gain  
Is a simple reminder that the things that were blind to slip away... _

How can I say...  
Say I'll be okay...

And if I fall through these days that go by without cause  
Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own  
And if I fall through these nights I can't seem to go on  
Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on

Now that the lines been broken  
I'm too afraid to just look back  
The pages have left an empty space  
You were all I had  
Why does it have to be this way  
These things they'll never change  
Still I'm left with knowing, content and happy, this is all I need...

And if I fall through these days that go by without cause  
Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own  
And if I fall through these nights I can't seem to go on  
Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on

And if I fall through these days that go by without cause  
Just a painful mistake has left me here on my own  
And if I fall through these nights I can't seem to go on  
Just a sign that you're with me gives me the strength to hold on...

I was crying by the end of the song. Only six radio stations left for me to call. I called all of them requesting the same song and saying the same thing. If he didn't come tomorrow I would try and try again on every radio station that exists to get his attention. I couldn't live without knowing if he was still out there somewhere, hopefully still in love with me.

It was 12:01 Friday morning and I was set to spend the entire day in the meadow. I grabbed my keys to my truck and Pride and Prejudice to pass the time I would be waiting. I drove to the all to familiar shoulder where we used to always start our journeys to the meadow. I got out of the truck and ran as fast as I could to my destination. Surprisingly I knew the way without any doubt.

I sat on the ground and read for hours, by the time I checked my watch it was almost 11:30 at night. I looked up into the sky, "Okay Edward, you have half and hour to get here before I leave, I really need to see you."

The voice came into my head, **now is not the time**,was all it said.

"Well than when will it be the time? And why do you keep coming into my mind I know very well that Edward isn't the one sending these thoughts I just need him so badly."

My head was silent for a few minutes and I began to gather my shoes, which I had kicked off sometime during the day. As I walked to my car, I would have cried if I had the ability to. I was determined that as long as I possibly could I would call every radio station every Wednesday or Thursday and make the same request.

**Now is not the time.**

Would the voice ever leave me alone? I knew it wasn't the time obviously it was already after midnight and he never showed. If he wanted to be here, or if he had heard my message, he would be here by now, after all Vampires love speed more than anything else.


	4. The visitor

I continued my plan for a month or so after my initial attempt. Each time I'd call the radio stations, the list eventually expanded to all the radio stations in the United States. If he didn't come by now, either he couldn't hear it or he didn't want to come. I hoped for the earlier one. I began to run out of songs to play, the list had included _What's Left of Me _by Nick Lachey, _I Wanna Hold You _by Mcfly, _Never Had a Dream Come True_ by S Club 7, and _I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden.

I only had one song left that I could think of. So that night I called all the radio stations to request a song and requested _Back Here_ by BBMak, I knew it was an old song that some radio stations might not have, but it was how I felt and it needed to be played. It was a Thursday night, and like always the stations weren't getting a lot of calls so almost all of them went through.

I said the thing I'd always say, "Hi Edward its Bella, if you hear this I am sorry and meet me in our meadow anytime on Friday." All the radio stations by now knew I would be calling so most of them had already found the song and just waited my song. I couldn't believe that after tonight I might not ever find him again, I never crossed my mind, or maybe I wouldn't let it.

The first time I called every week I would turn on that station and listened as my heart was sent through the air for everyone to hear. I started crying almost instantly when the lead singer began and I just listened to the words as if it were me singing them.

_Baby set me free from this misery_

_I can't take it no more_

_Since you RAN away nothing's been the same_

_Don't know what I'm living for_

_Here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you want you need you so_

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

_So I told you lies even made you cry_

_Baby I was so wrong_

_Girl I promise you now my love is true_

_This is where my heart belongs_

_Cause here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you want you need you so_

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

_And I wonder, are you thinking of me_

_Cause I'm thinking of you_

_And I wonder_

_Are you ever coming back in my life?_

_Cause here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you want you need you so_

_Until you're back here baby yeah_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

I turned off the radio and called all the other stations. The only stations I never bothered calling were the one's in Forks because if he could hear those and didn't come what was the point in calling anymore. I finished around 10:30 and started getting ready for the meadow. I had read Pride & Prejudice to many times to count, so I brought my portable CD player, and my burned CD of the songs I'd listened to in my head one to many times.

I started my truck and drove to the place I always would. I walked at a human pace, not wanting to get there too early. I sat in the meadow until dawn just looking at the stars, I wish I could watch them with Edward here, he'd probably know all the constellations and the stories behind them. I imagined him holding my hand and pointing it at several stars grouped together and saying something like, "that right there is Scorpio or some other constellation." I breathed in deeply and unnecessarily but it felt really relieving.

I was beginning to get hungry, so I chased down several deer as fast as I could, hoping that I didn't miss him. I ran back to the meadow and nothing was any different. I sat back down and started listening to my music.

I was about half way through the CD when I saw rustling in the bushes, I jumped out of the way as fast as I could and hid behind a large stump, as the figure moved out behind the bushes.

"Bella, don't pretend like you aren't there." Came a voice that I knew all to well.

"Alice? Is that you?"

"Yes, and what is with all this radio nonsense I hear?"

"Oh that," I looked down ashamed, "I wanted Edward to know that I still love him, and that I want him back."

"But why the radio? I'm sure there are other ways."

"He loves music and when I went to your house I saw that he left all his music there. So I figured he must have to listen to something."

"Wait… did you just say you went to our old house, and were inside?"

"Yeah, I didn't break in or anything, the door was open, and I only looked downstairs in the basement and in Edward's old room." She looked to gain a little bit of happiness as I said this, but it quickly faded.

"Oh okay."

"You have to tell me where he is, I can't go on like this any longer."

"Bella, I can't if he wants to come to you he will, you left him with nothing but a note on your pillow what do you expect? Do you really think he'll just jump at the chance?" I looked down, "Didn't think so."

"So what am I supposed to do, I don't know if he ever even heard all my requests."

"Well, I have an idea, call this number, it's a radio station, but I can't tell you where it's located. Call it, and don't turn on any radio, computer or TV and wait until I call you to let you know that it's okay to turn these things on. If he hasn't heard the past ones he will hear this. Now I have to go." With that Alice ran out of the meadow until I couldn't see her anymore. I guess I would try this plan out. What else was there to do anyway?


	5. One Last Time

Author's Note:

I don't own any of the characters or songs in this story. Please do threaten a lawsuit.

Also I will try to make these chapters a bit longer, the other ones I feel were way to short and I personally prefer longer chapters.

p.s. the song in the last chapter was Back Here by BBMAK

I had been thinking about the song I would choose for the following Thursday all week. All the songs before had part of what I felt in them, but it wasn't exactly how I felt. Sure _Back Here _had been pretty close, but I couldn't play that song again, it had only been a week since I used it.

Thursday night soon approached and I had spent all day deciding which of the four choices I had would I play. It ultimately came down to relevance. This song was perfect. I let him know I thought I was stupid for leaving him, and I wanted him back everyday he's been gone.

I dialed the number Alice had given me, and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. When they did they didn't say the station or where it was located, only that it was request night.

I said my normal thing about meeting at the meadow and being there on Friday. I requested my song and tried to listen to it through the phone I held in my hand. The man on the other line went to find the CD that contained that song, and I rested my head on the desk in my room. I was so tired of trying to find someone who might not want to be found in the first place. The man came back on the line and said he had found it. I asked if I could listen to it over the phone because I wouldn't be able to listen to it otherwise. He politely complied and put the phone up to the speaker. I could hear the song perfectly. It was _I Drive Myself Crazy _by Nsync

_Lying in your arms_

_So close together_

_Didn't know just what I had_

_Now I toss and turn_

_Cause I'm without you_

How I'm missing you so bad 

_Where was my head?_

_Where was my heart?_

_Now I cry alone in the dark_

It was true I spent every moment of my existence crying, even though I was now tearless. I missed him so much all the time. I thought about what would be happening if he appeared right now and swept me off my feet. But he could probably never forgive me. I had been gone too long, and hurt him to bad in the process. But why didn't he wait until graduation? I told him in the letter I would be back for him. Maybe he had a reason for doing what he did. What, was all I could think. Why would he do this to me? I barely survived back in Jacksonville, he was my reason for living back then, he was my reason for wanting to become a vampire, even if he wasn't the one who changed me, it was still like he did in my heart. I would walk to the end of the Earth to find him, even if he didn't want to be found, 

**He wants it, trust me on this.**

Then voice, where is he huh? He should have came a month ago, and what is with you coming in now? You used to only come when I was doing something extremely reckless, like riding a motorcycle or cliff jumping. Why are you back?

**To be honest, you almost gave up loving him a minute ago, even if you thought you would walk to the ends of the earth to find him, you weren't going to. You would give up if he didn't show up tomorrow. You know its true.**

I was stunned; the voice was dead on about how I felt. I would have given up hope for us if he didn't show up tomorrow. Well if he has a reason and will eventually come to explain than I will wait.

_I lie awake_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Drive myself crazy_

_Thinking of you_

_Made a mistake_

_When I let you go baby_

_I drive myself crazy_

_Wanting you the way that I do_

_I was such a fool_

_I couldn't see it_

_Just how good you were to me_

_You confessed your love_

_Undying devotion_

_I confessed my need to be free_

_And now I'm left_

_With all this pain_

_I only got myself to blame_

_(Chorus)_

_Why didn't I know?_

_(How much I loved you baby)_

_Why couldn't I show it?_

_(If I had only told you)_

_When I had the chance_

_Oh I had the chance_

The song ended and the phone rang.   
I picked up, "Hello?" "Hey Bella." 

"Can I go watch TV now?"

"Yeah, I had a vision of him hearing your message."

"Will he be there tomorrow?"

"That I can't say right now."  
"Please Alice, I need to know whether I should keep my hopes up."

"All I have to say is if the Earth were to catch on fire right before dawn and the sun rose from behind the flames, would you still be able to distinguish one from the other?"

"What does that mean?"

"That my dear friend has your answer hidden within its answer."

"Okay, I still don't get it but it's a step up from nothing. I have to go. Talk to you later okay?"

"Maybe."

"What, are you saying we won't speak again after this? You can't do that to me, not after all this with Edward. I need at least one other vampire to help me through eternity."

"Wait… did you just say you're a vampire? How did I not see this?"

"Yes, I am one, it wasn't supposed to happen the way it did, I have no idea who did it either."

"Well that might change things. Bye Bella," with that she hung up.

I ran downstairs at a human pace, and saw Charlie sitting in front of the TV watching one a the sports channels he got from the cable he'd recently purchased.

"Hey dad, I'm going out, is that okay? I might not be back until late Friday night."

"Are you going to that meadow again Bells?"

"How did you know that's where I am going?"

"You told me a few weeks ago and I just assumed that you were going there every week following that." Something behind his voice made me question it, where did that message I sent out play?

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Bella, I don't want you to throw away your life over some boy who you went out with for a year, it's not worth it. Some colleges are still accepting late admissions maybe you can go to the community school or somewhere close by like Port Angeles University."

"I don't know dad, let me do this one last thing before I make any decisions about that okay?"

"Okay Bells. I just hate seeing you so sad and depressed all the time."

"I'm sure I will be fine dad. I just have to go."

"Well have fun okay."

Bella walked out of the house and ran to the meadow, she didn't feel like driving the truck today, and she could run a lot faster anyway. She reached the meadow in ten minutes. She had the perfect idea of what she would do. She reached into the bag that she brought with her, and pulled out a huge throw blanket. On it she set up pillows. She took out a piece of paper from a pen, and started writing.

_Dear Edward,_

_I am here in the meadow as you probably already know. I have been here every week for the past month and this is most likely the last time I will be here, because I don't know if I can handle waiting around for all eternity for you to come back, I would, but where would my life get me? I know you may not want to talk to me and that's okay. You might have moved on and while I will be crushed for all eternity but I'm glad you can at least be happy. So please sit down on this blanket and if you do I will come out to talk to you, until then ponder this, "We all want to fall in love. Why? Because that experience makes us feel completely alive. Where every sense is heightened, every emotion is magnified, our everyday reality is shattered and we are flying into the heavens. It may only last a moment, an hour, an afternoon. But that doesn't diminish its value. Because we are left with memories that we treasure for the rest of our lives." Will our love be the type to last for all time? It's up to you, I already know my answer._

_Love,_

_ Bella_

With that written, she placed the note on the largest pillow and walked to the forest's edge to wait for him to come.


	6. His Return

He walked into the open on the opposite side of the clearing, and I knew something was wrong with him immediately. He was wearing all black, a color he never would wear unless I begged him to, and he was slouched as he walked. What happened to the elegant grace that he used to possess as he walked? I couldn't see any part of his face, because the hood he was wearing created shadows that hid everything from view. He made his way over to the blanket and picked up the letter. He began to read it, and sat down halfway through. The he did the weirdest thing imaginable; he started screaming at the air.

"You think this is funny? Do you? What have I done to deserve this? She thinks I moved on, how is that even possible? Of course I want our love to be the type to last forever, why do you think I am like this?"

I couldn't take it anymore every word he said made my heart break a little more. So I stepped into the clearing not making any noise.

"Edward, is that really you?" He turned to face me; his eyes were pitch black, which matched the color of his outfit almost perfectly. "Oh my god, what did you do to yourself, you need to eat right this instant."

"I haven't found a reason to eat since you left me." The hurt in eyes made my stomach drop.

"Edward Cullen! Are you telling me you have stopped eating since I left?" I looked at him with all the love I had; he just nodded. "Well, That can't be good for you, here come on," I reached for his hand and was careful not to hurt him, not sure if he was breakable in the condition.

I walked him to the edge of the clearing, found the scent of a deer, pounced, and brought it back for him to eat. "Eat this please," I begged, "I miss your topaz eyes." He looked into my eyes, and then turned and sunk his teeth into the deer. His eyes immediately lightened. He turned back to face me with sorrow in his eyes. "Oh no mister, you still are satisfied."

I caught two more deer for him, and he caught three for himself as well. By the time we were through his eyes were back to the color I have loved for all these months. We walked to the blanket to have a much-needed talk.

I figured I'd start at the beginning, "I am so sorry I left you, you have no idea how hard that was for me. But I can only imagine what you went through."

"I didn't understand why you just picked up and left like that, we've had arguments like that in the past but you never left before,"

"I know, and I regretted it everyday, but it was something at the time I thought I had to do, I wanted to be with you forever and you wouldn't let me give myself to you. What else could I do?"

"I told you I'd change you after graduation."

"I know, but I couldn't wait that long when you were right there every day. I figured if I had to wait, at least when the time came I would be completely ready for it."

"I guess I didn't want you to die by my hands, I wish I changed you when I had the chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I wish that in the end it was me who made you a vampire, you have no idea how angry I was when I saw that other vampire sink his teeth into you right behind my own house."

"What do you mean you saw it?"

"I was there, in the house that day it happened. I thought you were Alice or Jasper coming to check up on me like they normally would, so I just stayed where I was. Then I saw you out of my window, and he was right behind you and before I had the chance to react he had his teeth in you. I ran out of the house as fast as I could and he ran away. I chased after him and killed him, and when I came back you were writhing in pain. I took you upstairs and laid you on the bed to make you as comfortable as possible during the transformation. I of course went feeding during that time, so it wouldn't be to much of a struggle for me with you still having blood inside you."

I interrupted him, "Then why weren't you there when I woke up in the woods."

"I wasn't sure you wanted me to be there. Alice had a vision of you coming by that day and I came up with a plan for you to find me if you wanted. I rearranged all my CDs so that if you read the first letter of each title going down the stack said 'I am in the room and the end of the hall, come if you still love me if not leave.' I was sure you were just in my room and walked out without coming to find me, and I thought you didn't want to see me. So I made you as comfortable as possible for those three days and then I put you back where you were originally were and went back inside and became a hermit yet again."

"Why didn't you say anything, if I knew you were home I would have ran right into that room, and never have left your side."

"I just assumed."

"You shouldn't have, I came to your house to tell you I still wanted to be with you forever. Then I got there and it was empty, my heart broke in half and then I saw that you left your piano and I felt so bad. I walked into your room and there were all your CDs and I knew I hurt you so bad. I wasn't in a state at that time to decipher some clue you made me. I'm sorry for making you think I stopped loving you."

"Really? You didn't even see the clue?"

"Of course not. I would have rushed in to see you right then if I had."

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much."

"You have no idea how much I missed you too. I thought you knew I was coming back, I said it in the note I left."

"Oh really? I only read the first line and assumed you weren't coming back."

"Silly, silly Edward. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything you want."

"What did you do to your hair?" with that I pulled down his hood and saw that all his hair had in fact been dyed black.

"Well what do you expect? I couldn't be depressed and keep my hair the way it was."

"I miss the old color."

"Well we can remedy that, its only semi-permanent."

"That's good, I don't know what I would have done with out seeing your hair its natural color ever again."

"I'm sure it would have grown on you, or I could have dyed it back."

"It wouldn't be the same."

"That is true."

"You know, I missed you so much, I couldn't go a day without thinking of you."

"How do you think I felt, the only comfort I had was when I was in the room we were planning on giving you when I asked you to move in with us."

"Wait, did you just said you wanted me to move in with you?"

"Yeah, I was going to show it to you the next you came to my house, but the next day, you were gone."

"Oh Edward, why was I so eager to be changed?"  
"Because our love is something you can never duplicate, and you didn't want to lose it again."

"But yet I was stupid enough to let it happen wasn't I?"

"That was in the past, and it's going to stay there. From now on you are never leaving my side okay?"

"There's nothing I'd want more."

"Good, because I am never taking my eye off of you."

" So I'm guessing you never heard all of the songs I sent to you, if you were here all along?"

"You sent more than just the one Alice told me to listen to?"

"Yep I sent one every week for a month and a half, if you didn't show up today I was going to give up all hope."

"Well I am glad Alice was trying to get us back together."

"I am going to have to give her the biggest thanks next time I see her. Who would have guessed the one place I didn't think to call was the place you where."

"I'm just glad you're here, sitting right next to me right now."

"Me too!" With that he leaned in to kiss me and I leaned towards him. He instantly deepened it asking permission to enter with his tongue; I gladly gave in. Every second the kiss lasted made me fall in love with him even more. When we finally pulled apart I looked at my watch which read 1:04

"Holy crap!" I shouted, "It's one in the morning Charlie's going to be so worried, I have to get home." I stood up hurriedly grabbing all my things.

"I know you're fast now, but would you mind if I carried you back?"

"Of course you can. There's nothing I'd like better." With that he scooped me up in his arms and began to run.

By the time we reached my house I was probably the happiest person in the world just to have Edward back. I walked in first to make sure Charlie wasn't still awake, and sure enough he was fast asleep in front of the tv. I walked back to Edward and he came inside. On the way up to my room I took a blanket from the closet and wrapped it around Charlie and silently said good night. When we got to my room Edward had a curious expression on his face.

"How are you able to be around Charlie, if you have only been a vampire for a month and a half?"  
"I don't know, I came home right after I was changed and I couldn't smell his blood at first, so I sniffed harder, to make sure there wasn't something wrong with me. I finally smelt the faint smell of his blood and I had no urge to drink from him what so ever."

"That's amazing Bella, you are amazing."

"I think you're pretty amazing too."

"I have one more question."

"Okay, ask away."

"Why are you eyes still brown?"

"I don't know, they never turned the red color you said they would, so I don't really know."

"Wait, I think I remember Carlisle telling me something about that a while ago. He said that if you had already been bitten by a vampire and somehow managed to remain human, then if you ever became a vampire you're eyes would stay their original color for a while before turning into the Topaz you know."

"Well that explains it, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess it does," with that he leaned down and kissed me for what seemed like forever.

Author's note: This isn't the end there's another conflict coming up but I won't give away any details please review. Much love!


	7. I Knew I Loved You

I couldn't believe that I finally had Edward, my angel, back. It felt like the hole that had reformed in my heart, the day I got back to Forks, was finally filled in again, and this time I wasn't ever leaving again. However, sometimes he would get this look on his face, like he was thinking this could be the last time we are together. When he did that, I would always say something like I can't believe we are finally together forever, or I will always be by your side. This instantly made him smile. Most of the time we would just sit in our room, and just enjoy each other's company, but Edward still worried me. So one day I had an idea.

"Hey Edward."

"Yes love."

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?"

"I don't know."

"Please, you haven't been out of this house in a long time, and I want to show to everyone that we are together again, and I have the hottest boyfriend in the world." I joked about the last 2 parts of what I said.

"Oh, well about that, I 'd like to change something in what you said." All the possibilities of what he said ran through my head.

"Edward no matter what you do, you will always be most amazingly attractive guy in the world, vampire or not. And if you were talking about the back together part, if you are trying to break up neither of us could ever handle that.

"That wasn't what I was referring to, come with me." With that he grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room and into the basement. He made me cover my eyes so I couldn't see his surprise.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I did as he saw and my jaw dropped. The entire room was covered in blood red rose petals and he was sitting on the piano bench stretching his fingers getting ready to play a song. He motioned for me to sit next to him, and I obeyed.

He started playing a song that I vaguely remembered from when I was younger, then he started to sing the lyrics to it.

_Maybe it's intuition_

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant_

_and there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

I know that it might sound more than 

_a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_

_only this sense of completion_

_and in your eyes_

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than_

_a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_

_I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life_

He finished playing and I was in shock, if I could have cried I would have. "Edward, that was so beautiful I don't think anything can compare to that."

"Well just you wait a minute, I can think of something." With that he picked me up off the bench and carried me to the couch that was nearby. "So, Isabella Swan, you know that I would be nothing without you and I am only complete when you are here with me, and I want to make sure you are by my side for the rest of eternity."

"I will always be here I promise…" Edward had cut me off by placing a finger over my lips.

"Let me finish first, I know you say you'll be here with me forever, but I want a promise that you will be something more than just my girlfriend for the rest of eternity." He kneeled down and I could tell what was coming next. "Isabella Swan, will you marry me?"

"Of course, I want nothing more than that."

With that he kissed me, it started innocently but then we both deepened it. Before I knew it we were in a full-blown make out session and I gasped for an unnecessary breath, which was when we stopped.

"That was incredible, I can't believe we can do that every day from now on." He suddenly got an evil grin on his face.

"We could do more than just that you know."

"Edward…" I playfully slapped his arm, "You know I am waiting until we get married to do that."  
"Well then we will HAVE to speed up this process."

"Uh uh uh, we are taking how long it's supposed to take, to make our wedding the most amazing wedding ever, and what happens after will be even more amazing."

"Okay, then I guess we will wait until then, now I'd like to take you to the movies to show off my gorgeous fiancée."

"Oh, do you have another fiancée I wasn't aware of, because I am no where near gorgeous." It was true even after my transformation I looked relatively the same.

"Silly Bella, you are the most gorgeous person to ever walk the earth, and I am so happy you chose to walk it with me."

"You're the greatest fiancé ever, you know that right?"

"I try, but only for you. Now to the movies."

"Okay let's go, but we should probably get dressed first." He looked down at himself and me and saw that we were still wearing pajamas from the night before. I had insisted that we try to act as normal as possible so we wore pajamas to bed every night. Even if we weren't sleeping, that wasn't the point.

"I guess you're right," I said sarcastically and went to go find clothes and change in the bathroom. I found a suitable enough outfit and was making my way to the bathroom, when Edward's wrapped around my waist. Since the transformation he wasn't cold when he touched me, I guessed it was because I was the same temperature as he is now.

"You aren't changing in there love."

"Well then where will I get changed?"

"Right here, silly."

"Edward! What have I said about seeing each other naked and having sex?"

"That we have to wait until marriage." He looked sad. "Can't we at least make one exception?"

"Well, maybe this once, but don't get used to it," I paused, "At least not yet that is." His eyebrow arched and he looked at me curiously.

"Did you just say yes?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Bella my love, you are truly the greatest person/ vampire to ever walk the earth."

"Well I'd only walk it for eternity if you were walking right by my side."  
"That's something I will promise forever."

"Well, we better change, the movie isn't going to wait for us."

"Or maybe it will…"

"What is that supposed to mean exactly?"

"You will see now get changed my love." With that being said I changed into my outfit and Edward did the same.

We walked to his car and he opened my door and buckled me in. I missed it so much when he wasn't there to do these things for me, and I was so happy he was finally here to be my angel again.

He walked around to the driver's side and got in, he looked at me and tilted his head. " What are you smiling at all of a sudden."

"I am just so happy to finally have you back, and am so happy you are still such a gentleman."

"Only the best for you my love."

"Which is why I chose you of course."

"Well I guess if you put it that way." He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips and then pulled away not out of blood lust like it used to be, but because that was all it was supposed to be at that moment, and he just stared at me.

"Edward, we better go we are going to me late."

"If you insist, my love." With that we made our way out of the driveway and on our way to Port Angeles.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's a lot of fluff and the next chapter probably will be to, so please don't flame. The song in this chapter was I knew I loved you by savage garden. I hope you enjoyed it, please review, i want to get at least to 40 reviews before i post the next chapter


	8. Let's Go to the Movies

A/N: to the reviewer who pointed out that Edwards reaction was out of character in a certain part of the last chapter. I know that he was, I just wanted to add a little something in there that was different than how i would expect them to act, because in my mind Edward does want to do all the things that teenage boys want to do with their girlfriends now a days and he knows Bella is waiting until marriage(in my story at least) so when she did that, it shocked him, and provoked him in a way. And yes i know it would most likely take a while for him to grow out of his ways from the beginning of the 1900's but he's learning.

We drove to Port Angeles in record time even for Vampires, and parked outside of a movie theater. Edward ran over to my side of the car to open my door, even before my senses knew he was moving.

"I think that was the fastest I have ever seen you."

"I am just to anxious to leave your side for even a nanosecond."

"Well don't worry then because, I assure you, I don't want to be away from you at all either."  
"Well then, I think I can live with that." I gave him a questioning look. "Well as close to living as I can get anyway."

He offered me his hand to get out of the car, which I gladly accepted and stepped gracefully out of his Volvo. He led me to the theater never releasing my hand, which I was thankful for.

"Um Edward…"

He stopped and turned to look me in the eyes, "yes love?"

"I think the theater is closed."

He laughed, "They might make an exception for us."

"What? Like they are really just going to open the doors because we asked politely. I doubt that."

"I don't know, let's see shall we."

We walked to the ticket window and there was a teen boy sitting inside looking very bored.

"Um excuse me." Edward said as he approached the window.

"Are you Edward Cullen?"

"Yes that would be me."

"Okay let me come out and take you to the theater." He got up and walked to the door on the side of the room and came out and led us to a theater that was roped off. "Here you are, the movie will start whenever you are ready just let me know."

"Thank you," Edward said and handed him a tip. I stared up at him.

"What is all this?"

"Well I said we were going to the movies, and I don't want anyone else to be here while I am on a date with you."

"Oh okay then, let's go inside then."

He held open the door for me and then followed me inside. We sat in the middle of the theater, so we could have the perfect view of the screen. The seats were surprisingly comfortable. Surprisingly in the entire 2 years that I have lived in Forks I never once went to the movies.

"So what movie are we going to be watching today?"

"Well there are two options, we can either watch Pride & Prejudice or Beauty and the Beast."

"I think we should watch the first one, if you don't mind."

"I'm watching it with you, of course I don't mind. I have to go tell John that we picked the movie. I'll be right back," he quickly kissed me on the lips and walked off. He came back around a minute later. He sat down in the seat as close as he could be to me and held my hand in his. I leaned on his shoulder looking at the screen and listening to him breathing.

"This is perfect," I said as the opening credits began.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." I stared at the screen and watched as the movie played on the screen. By the time it was over Edwards arm was over my shoulders and I was still leaning on his.

"Bella, we should probably get going, I think we have quite a busy day tomorrow."

"Why do you say that?"

"I read minds Bella, I know what most people are thinking and let's just say what this person has a lot planned for us tomorrow."

I quickly contemplated ideas of who it could be, but no one really came to mind, Charlie was rarely home because of work and the fact that he fished almost every other day. We hadn't spoken to any other of the Cullens in quite some time, even Alice hadn't stopped by in the past month to check up.

The drive back to Forks was a blur to me, I was trying to come up with an idea of who could possibly be coming. For some reason the person I thought who would definitely not be there, was the person who came running up to the car, as soon as it pulled into the driveway.

A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so short, it's just that I wanted to start the next chapter with the quest who comes to visit and I didn't exactly want to combine the 2 chapters in to 1. So don't hate me that it's short(yes I know my chapters are really never that long anyway, but this is less than 2 pages) so please R&R and btw I don't own twilight or new moon they are Stephenie Meyer's.


End file.
